


Not Over Yet - Español

by Eien_no_Tsuki, ilianka_smoulinka_91



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drama, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mutual Pining, Past Chapters, Romance, Slow Build, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_no_Tsuki/pseuds/Eien_no_Tsuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianka_smoulinka_91/pseuds/ilianka_smoulinka_91
Summary: Dos ex-amantes se reencuentran para encender viejas llamas cuando sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse, después de casi seis años de estar aprendiendo a vivir el uno sin el otro.





	1. Ya no estamos soñando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayanara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayanara/gifts).



> (trad. Por Eien-no-tsuki e iliankashingekinohogwarts)

La luz de la vela parpadea por un largo tiempo, produciendo sombras que tiemblan con cada silencioso parpadeo de la llama.

Hace frío afuera. El viento sopla, aullando recordatorios de lo que alguna vez fue lo que hoy debería ser. Eren se lleva la mano a su cara, estudiando la creciente línea que se extiende por su palma, callosa por los años que lleva moldeando bolas de arcilla y grabando figurillas en superficies niveladas. Cierra sus ojos, recordando, pero tratando tanto de olvidar. Y es inútil, porque sus cicatrices llevan las marcas permanentes de una vida, y a la edad de veinticinco, ha vivido lo suficiente para estar cubierto de ellas. De las palmas, a la mejilla, al pecho, al muslo, al tobillo: cubierto.

Alguna vez hubo un tiempo en que su piel era firme y pura, sin las marcas de los síntomas de una vida dura. Un tiempo cuando su cabello no era tan largo y sus mejillas sin vello y su madre aún vivía y los espacios entre sus dedos estaban hechos exclusivamente para ser ocupados por aquellos de aquella chica con la que debía juntarse -él nació para estar con ella-. Ahora todo eso se fue. En un respiro la vida forma olas que dejan sólo fragmentos de lo que alguna vez se levantó con raíces y orgullo. Por el yunque del tiempo, hasta las montañas podrían estar hechas de cenizas, eso parecía. Incluso los hombres.

Crecer le ha hecho preguntarse con frecuencia cuándo fue que todo salió mal. ¿Fue cuando la perdió por primera vez? ¿su inocencia? ¿su compasión? ¿qué? Ha estado triste por tanto tiempo que se ha convertido en su estado neutral, su normalidad, un síndrome de la adultez, su estado de comodidad. Sus ojos -una mezcla imposible de verde, dorado y azul- aún son vibrantes, pero una película de neblina cubre el brillo incandescente que reflejaron alguna vez. Eso es lo que les pasa a las miradas que han visto demasiado. Se vuelven pesadas con la experiencia. Manchadas por ella. Apagadas.

La risa infantil que alguna vez lo llenó con ecos del pasado se difuminaban en el estancado zumbido que es el presente. Recordándole que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, las cosas no fueron siempre así. Alguna vez estuvieron bien. Vivibles. Pero la pérdida tiene una manera de erosionar las cosas, de cambiarlo todo.

Las sombras danzantes consumen las paredes que lo rodean, encubriendo la habitación con oscuridad cuando, con un suspiro, los dedos mojados pellizcan el pabilo de la vela. Él apaga la llama.

Así.

Es exactamente así como ella lo dejó.

—o—

Su bufanda revolotea con el viento. Mikasa la acomoda más ajustada alrededor de su cuello, gruñendo.  
Hace frío afuera, demasiado frío. Mira por la calle, una mano con un guante moviéndose para gritar _«¡taxi!»_ por lo que el automóvil se estaciona a unos metros de distancia. Corre un poco por él, pero un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos color metal es tan rápido para reclamarlo, jalando la manivela de la puerta y dándole una breve mirada de indiferencia antes de adentrarse en él.

—Imbécil—, escupe para sus adentros.

Dios, hace demasiado frío. ¡Un montón de frío!

—¡Taxi! —llama otra vez, temblando. Sus dientes castañean. Maldice de nuevo. Algunos desesperantes momentos después, y por fin encuentra el modo de encontrar su camino hacia un taxi.

—¿A dónde, señorita? —pregunta el conductor, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos están hundidos y oscuros, casi lascivos. Pasa que ella debe confiarle su seguridad a este hombre, a este extraño. ¿Quién podría impedirle sus perversos impulsos y conducir al otro lado de la carretera con ella adentro?, es gracioso como las cosas funcionan así, cómo acuerdos son hechos silenciosamente entre las personas. Le pagas a una persona con esperanzas, con sueños y habilidades más allá de conducir un taxi, y se convierte en un simple servicio que te lleva de un lugar a otro. Una herramienta para intercambiar dinero. Personas usando personas. Es así como son las cosas.

—¿Señorita?

Sus ojos se lanzan hacia atrás para enfocar.

Por el espejo, ella lo mira esperar.

—¿Hacia dónde?

 _Tan lejos como sea posible_ , se siente tentada a responder. Aunque le impacta _¿por qué?_ ¿por qué querría decir eso?

Sacude la cabeza.

Pronuncia la dirección.

El conductor asiente, y prontamente, su pie pisa el acelerador, las manos mueven el volante, y Mikasa está más y más lejos de casa.

Mira con atención el mundo exterior, las luces borrosas de la ciudad deslizándose ante sus ojos, iluminando su rostro por el cristal. Sin quererlo, su mano encuentra la bufanda que rodea su cuello. Sus dedos aprietan la tela, sintiéndola, acariciándola.

  
Recordando.

Es tan tentador ahondar a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos hasta que absolutamente la consuman; dejarse vagar y sentir. Por una vez -sólo por una vez- en verdad sentir algo. Pero Mikasa es fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que eso. No hay tiempo para fantasías, aquel tiempo se esfumó hace mucho. No es una niña. Es una mujer. Una mujer adulta.

El brillante anillo de compromiso reclama si mano izquierda, y el fuerte y húmedo beso que su prometido plantó en su mejilla es suficiente para recordárselo.

—o—

Moverse. Él tiene que moverse.

Quizás es el frío en su departamento, o el arrullo de sentarse quieto por tantas horas, pero los músculos le duelen. Se levanta y se estiran. Levántate. Camina. Muévete. Sal de aquí.

Se levanta, se detiene por la ventana y mira hacia afuera.

Los ojos le fallan, le claman haberla visto, pero él sabe que no es verdad. Su cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, moviéndose con cada suave deslizar de sus piernas, destellando en reconocimiento. Pero la pequeña cabeza que voltea para revelar su rostro tan extraño es desagradable. Y Eren -como siempre- se decepciona de ver la realidad. Nunca es ella. Nunca. Sus ojos no la han visto en años.

En cinco años. En cinco años enteros, por cierto.

Todo ese tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vio, la abrazó, recorrió su cabello con sus dedos. La besó, la amó, la escuchó suspirar su nombre. La escuchó jadearlo. Y con el gradual subir y bajar de sus pechos, y las respiraciones suaves, él le perteneció a ella tanto como su nombre le pertenecía a si mismo. Él era suyo. Suyo completamente.

Ese es el problema de pertenecerle a alguien más, no sabes pertenecerte a ti mismo.

Perdido, ha caminado lento por los últimos cinco años como un fantasma nadando en su caparazón, absolutamente desconectado de su cuerpo. Él fue suyo por tanto tiempo que respirar sin sincronizarse con ella se volvió extraño. ¿Cómo sus pulmones podían trabajar sin respirar en armonía con los de ella? ¿Cómo su corazón seguía latiendo sin su pulso para guiarlo? ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo? ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo?

No es que Eren se sienta vivo, sólo sigue existiendo.

Sorprendente en lo que se ha convertido. No es un niño, el vello en sus mejillas, y su cabello largo y descuidado son suficientes para recordárselo. Es un adulto. Un hombre adulto.

Un fracaso. Un maldito fracaso.

Suspira y mira por la ventana de nuevo. El viento es tan fuerte que prácticamente zangolotea las ventanas, pero sus huesos rechinan por el frío y sus músculos le ruegan moverse. Él tiene que hacer algo, tiene que moverse.

Así que, muy pronto, un abrigo cubre sus hombros, las llaves del apartamento y una billetera de cuero están en sus bolsillos del pantalón, y la puerta se azota al cerrarse detrás de él en su egreso.

—o—

Mikasa está cansada.

Cansada de ese vestido. Cansada de esa fiesta. Cansada.

Su prometido divaga junto a ella, hablando de un deporta que en particular no le importa con un brazo rodeando su cintura y una sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniéndola cerca de él como su propio trofeo brillante de tamaño real. Y él la presume. A él le _encanta_ presumir sus trofeos.

Mikasa asiente y sonríe, ofreciéndole a los invitados pequeños gestos amables de atención y apreciación, aunque su mente se ha vuelto insensible a la burocrática rutina desde hace mucho. Hablar, hablar, hablar. Impresionar, impresionar, impresionar. Dinero, dinero, dinero. Eso es lo único que le importa a esa gente.

Desde que era muy chica, Mikasa siempre supo que era diferente. Era lo que llamaban «huraña», o en términos más simples, «desconectada.» Perdida en su pequeño mundo, ella usaba su imaginación para escapar de la plana realidad desde que tiene memoria. Y es doloroso. Existir es doloroso. Pretender que te importa la mitad de la basura que sale de las bocas de estas personas—doloroso. Doloroso. _Puaj._

Sus ojos aterrizan en la vista por una ventana alta, voces amortiguadas que la rodean se disminuyen en lo profundo de su mente. Afuera, las ramas del árbol olean, moviéndose con el viento silbante de invierno. Se estremece y ansía. Aunque esté frío y haga viento, ¿no sería lindo salir ahora? Siente que ella pertenece ahí -más de lo que pertenece a ese lugar, de todos modos-.

Arregla un pequeño mechón que se escapa de su elegante peinado y lo pone detrás de su oreja cuando su prometido la nota distraída. Sus ojos aún se fijan en los árboles que se doblan, así que planta otro beso húmedo en su mejilla para capturar su atención.

Mikasa se sobresalta algo aturdida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Como si sus expresiones faciales nunca combinasen con las palabras que salen de su boca. No muestra señales de preocupación, él vocea—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí—. Responde formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Le da una mirada de soslayo, escudriñándola— ¿estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes sed?

—No.

—¿Te traigo algo?

Mikasa suspira. Él siempre busca complacerla. A ella y los atentos ojos que los miran. Con una sonrisa que parece casi plástica, una de las damas que posan en el círculo ante sus ojos la observa de arriba hacia abajo, dimensionándola del modo que algunas mujeres lo hacen.

—Jean—suspira, desenredando su brazo de su cintura—, no me tardo, ¿está bien?, tengo que ir al tocador.

Le muestra una sonrisa y le dice que está bien, y Mikasa se encamina entre la multitud de gente desconocida antes de que él -o cualquiera a su alrededor- diga algo más. Tiene la sofocante necesidad de huir. No más gente, no más palabras. No más, no más, no más.

Alcanza su chaqueta, acomoda su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, cuelga su pequeño bolso en su hombro y escapa por la puerta trasera, dando una rápida mirada detrás de ella.

No cree que alguien la viese salir. No es como si les importara que se fuera. No es como que siquiera puedan pronunciar su nombre correctamente, o recordarlo.

_«¿Cómo te llamas?»_

_«Mikasa.»_

Siempre se ríen, como si su nombre se tratase de algún chiste o algo.

  
_«Espera, ¿cómo se pronuncia?»_

_«Mi-ka-sa. Mikasa.»_

_«¡Oh por dios!_ » se ríen _«es maravilloso.»_

Por dios. Todo es maravilloso. Como el hecho de que es mitad japonesa, o que fue nombrada así por un bote de guerra, o el hecho de que todos juran que está embarazada por haber decidido casarse con Jean tan pronto.

Nunca lo admitirá, pero los comentarios a veces le afectan.

A veces.

Tan pronto sale, encuentra a uno de los invitados recargado en una puerta, vistiendo elegantes pantalones y una camisa de seda debajo de un abrigo negro. Le ofrece una sonrisa débil. Toma una larga aspiración de su cigarro. Están en silencio.

Y por un segundo ella pertenece ahí.

Ahí, en el frío. Acompañada por un extraño al que le confía su seguridad. Porque podría actuar perversamente si él lo quisiera. Podría chasquear las cenizas de su cigarro en la flexible superficie de su piel. Pero no lo hace. Y se para, con compañía, pero aislada y retorcida por dentro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta de repente, soplando humo por su nariz.

Mikasa asiente amablemente, asegurándole que lo está.

—Felicidades —le dice entonces, y ella le agradece noblemente, esbozando otra sonrisa, asintiendo una vez más, y por Dios, duele ser educada a veces.

Sí, sí, sí, felicidades. Será una esposa pronto. Esta es su fiesta de compromiso. Emocionante, ¿no?, es muy afortunada, ¿no?

Pero tan pronto se abre camino por la calle, con la bufanda revoloteando en el aire, pies moviéndose lentamente un paso tras otro, Mikasa lo admite.

No se siente para nada afortunada.

—o—

Los hombros de Eren se levantan contra el viento helado. Sigue caminando, sin molestarse en encontrar refugio para resguardarse del frío. Tiene que caminar. Algo dentro de él reverbera.

_Camina, camina, camina. Sólo camina, Eren. Camina._

Y lo hace.

Camina sin dirección, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y exhalando de forma pesada por su nariz. Su respiración se convierte en neblina ante él, despareciendo por el viento rápidamente. Hay música sonando. Villancicos. Sus ojos brevemente vagan por la calle, notando la ausencia de nieve decorando algo. Una navidad sin nieve está por llegar. Son las peores, le recuerdan a-

—¡Ay!

—¡Hey!

Todo pasa en un instante.

Cae hacia adelante y atrapa algo. Una mujer. Ella también cae.

Sus brazos la rodean frenéticamente por la cintura, deteniéndola de caerse de su pecho, donde ella chocó violentamente. Una de sus manos está libre, y se detiene de la pared más cercana que encuentra para evitar que ambos caigan al suelo como un par de marionetas rotas.

Él respira con pesar, jadeando. Ambos lo hacen.

Entonces se enoja.

Aleja a aquella mujer, mirándola hacia abajo para darle un vistazo.

 _«¡Mira por donde vas!»_ las palabras están ahí. Ahí, en la punta de la lengua. Pero de repente, Eren no puede hablar o pensar porque… porque…

Porque entonces él la mira, la mira.

_Ella._

Y ella lo observa, con los ojos bien abiertos, sus írises son dos piscinas de tinta negra que él conoce muy bien, jodidamente bien. Su voz titubea. Todo él lo hace.

Pero la chica jadea, tomándolo por el cuello y respirando de nuevo un salvaje _«¿Eren?»_

  
—o—

Es él.

_Él._

Esto es un sueño. Tiene que ser un sueño. Tiene que serlo. Pero no. No, no, no, no lo es. Eren sonríe, sus ojos color esmeralda destellan mientras su rostro se ilumina, cada rasgo durmiente, uno por uno.

—¿Mikasa? —él susurra, estupefacto. Sus manos se aferran a sus hombros—Oh por… diablos —la voz de Eren es estrecha, ahogada con emoción—. Joder… rayos…¡Mierda!

Mikasa ríe. Eren, pasmado, llevándose una mano a la frente, como si no pudiera creer lo que está pasando. La levanta suavemente, con cuidado, jalándola para volverla a poner de pie. Ella es tan ligera en sus brazos, muy, muy ligera. Más liviana de lo que él recuerda que alguna vez fue. Una criatura de porcelana, una delicada muñequita.

—Eres tú —susurra, como si voceándolo lo fuera a volver más real—, ¡eres tú!

—Lo s-

—No puedo-

—Es como sí-

—Mikasa, yo-

La manera en que se levanta serena y elegante como siempre, es una clara presentación de la chica que él recuerda tan vivamente. Eren no está soñando. Es real. La chica parada frente a él -Mikasa Ackerman-, ¡en verdad es ella!

Pero Mikasa aún no se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Algo en su mente le dice que es sólo un sueño más. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a los sueños, a los fantasmas de las memorias de él, al abrupto despertar que viene después. No quiere despertar cuando los tiene, aquellos perfectos sueños con él. Así que piensa, _«si sigo la corriente, no despertaré esta vez. Déjame seguir la corriente y el sueño no acabará jamás.»_

Pero entonces Eren la suelta, y Mikasa se da cuenta que aún lo toma por la camisa.

Aferrada.

A su camisa.

Aferrada.

Espera. Toma la tela entre sus dedos, presionándola. Sintiéndola. Acariciándola.

Recordando.

Sus rasgos se derriten, sus ojos se abren, todo el color se va de su cara hasta que palidece por completo.

—E-E… —su voz se quiebra— Espera. ¿¡Eren!?

Sus labios se abren en sorpresa. Jadea, pasando una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose cohibido.

—Um—voltea hacia sus manos que siguen sosteniéndolo. Su voz es ligera, gentil y muy suave—. Sí, soy yo, Eren.

—¿Eren? —vuelve a preguntar, sus ojos aún más abiertos.

—Uh- —carcajea—. Mikasa—pronuncia despacio, presionando su pecho con sus manos— ¡Soy yo!, soy yo, Mikasa. ¡Soy Eren!

Los ojos de Mikasa son grandes platos, su cara se congela en shock. Eren siente una pequeña risita escapar de sus labios, despegando para precisar matices que no se ha escuchado pronunciar antes. ¿Había reído así alguna vez? ¿se sintió así alguna vez? ¿alguna vez se paró donde está y miró lo que mira ahora? Mikasa, la Mikasa de sus sueños, la Mikasa de su pasado, su Mikasa manifestada como una dama de vestidos rojos y elegantes peinados y sonrosadas mejillas besadas por el frío.

—Oh—exhala de repente, poniendo una mano a un lado de su cara. Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda, caminando de un lado a otro y Eren tiene sus ojos pegados a ella, sólo a ella.

Camina en círculos cuando Eren analiza lo que viste. Un vestido carmesí, ajustado por el torso. Le llega justo arriba de las rodillas, y su abrigo de lana es grueso y caro. Su cabello limpiamente arreglado también. Casi no la reconoce.

Sus ojos se dirigen al suelo, atraídos por el sólido _toc, toc, toc_ que suena con cada paso, y… joder, ¿está usando tacones?

Mikasa abruptamente se da la vuelta para darle la cara, y el cuello de Eren se mueve hacia atrás por la alarmante vista. Cada vez que la mira es como si la viera por primera vez.

—Eren—pronuncia despacio—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, vivo aquí. He vivido aquí por los últimos cinco años. En año nuevo cumpliré seis.

Su voz se pierde en un suspiro. —¿En serio?

—Sí—respira, sonriendo—Sí, aquí he estado. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo solo…—pausa, sintiendo el corazón palpitando en su pecho. Viva. Tan vibrante, y viva y feliz. Llena de júbilo, suspira—he venido a pasear, ya sabes, conociendo el lugar. Soy nueva en la ciudad, verás, y sólo he estado aquí por, bueno, no creo que en verdad importe. El punto es que mi prometido encontró un buen trabajo aquí, y solía vivir aquí, así que-

Los ojos de Eren se contraen —Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Prometido? —su voz hace eco, odiando como suena. Sin aliento, horrorizado.

—Um—Mikasa mira a sus manos temblorosas—. Sí—contesta, reajustando su bolso en su hombro—. Sí, me caso en unas semanas.

Eren abre la boca sin pronunciar una palabra.

¿Unas semanas?

¿Por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo podía medir el tiempo tan precisamente?, ¿cómo algo tan delicado podía reducirse a las sofocantes paredes de unas semanas?, ¿qué les ocurre a los amantes reencontrándose?, ¿al tiempo haciendo espacio a un por siempre?

Siente su corazón hundirse en su pecho —Eso es… — _extraño, doloroso, anormalmente devastador y…_ —maravilloso.

—¿En serio?

 _No_ —Sí.

—Oh.

—Felicidades, Mikasa.

—Gracias—sonríe mirando al piso—, todos dicen lo mismo, piensan que es genial que siente cabeza, estoy feliz.

Abre sus ojos asintiendo, pero no puede evitar notar que sus palabras suenan algo fabricadas, como si las repitiera para ella misma del modo que un actor practica tanto que sus líneas suenan monótonas al decirlas.

En verdad no le cree.

Y una parte de ella lo sospecha, también.

—Sí—ríe, rascando una mejilla rasposa—. Es maravilloso, Mikasa. En serio, me alegro por ti.

Es cuando Eren lo ve. Su mano izquierda alcanza la tela enredada en su cuello y sus ojos atrapan la chillante presencia de un gran anillo de diamantes en su fino y largo dedo. Dios, el solo mirar esa cosa duele. Es tan grande, tan atrevido. Tan innecesario.

Pero, entonces él nota otra cosa. Y es su bufanda. _Su bufanda_ , rodeando _su cuello_ , brillante y radiante como una decoración característica. ¡Su bufanda en su cuello!, y la está usando.

Eren hace una mueca.

No puede evitar sentir, por el modo en que resalta animadamente sobre el resto de su atuendo, que en realidad no va ahí. Como si no perteneciera ahí. Pero está ahí, porque es ella. Esa bufanda es una parte de ella, como sus extremidades, incluso ahora, después de tanto.

Su mueca se torna a una sonrisa.

La bufanda es como una marca, una declaración. Su propia bandera clavada en la tierra, erecta con orgullo, proclamando victoria sobre el terreno, marcándolo como suyo.

—Salí para comer algo—le dice, y una parte de ella ni siquiera sabe porqué lo admite. Podría igual confesarlo todo. Podría sólo escupir _«Hey, Eren, sé que no te he visto en más de cinco años y todo, pero deberías saber que estoy comprometida con un hombre maravilloso cuyos amigos son unos pendejos que ni siquiera recuerdan mi nombre ni lo pronuncian bien. De hecho, mientras hablamos, yo escapo de mi propia fiesta de compromiso, ¿no es maravilloso?»_ pero ella es mejor que eso. Sabe que no debe quedarse con él un segundo más. Es peligroso. Está mal. Debería decirle adiós. Debería alejarse y correr tan rápido como pueda lejos de él. Por su pasado. Porque ambos son ricos, demasiado ricos en memorias.

Pero no puede.

No puede hacerlo, alejarse de él, de su cabello castaño y sus mejillas con barba y sus ojos resplandecientes y ese hoyuelo en su mejilla que siempre se asoma cuando sonríe. Está adherida, atrapada. Como un clavo atraído a un imán.

—Yo igual—murmura Eren, interrumpiendo cualquier discurso de parte de ella—¿quieres acompañarme?, conozco un buen lugar a unas cuadras.

Mikasa abre la boca para objetar, sonaban alarmas en su cabeza, chillando _peligro, peligro, peligro_.

—Um, no. Yo-

—Oh, vamos—insiste, balanceándose sobre sus pies—, ¡no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo! Vamos, Mikasa, por favor, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Calla por un momento.

Tentativamente, mira por sobre su hombro, buscando silenciosamente alguna figura en la oscuridad.

No hay nadie a sus espaldas.

Suspira, _por supuesto que no._

—Está bien—pía, aún convencida de que está soñando, que cualquier cosa que pase es falsa, no es real, sólo producto de su imaginación. Pero no tiene nada de falso la forma en que los ojos de Eren se iluminan, como envueltos en llamas. Le sonríe. Resplandece.

Y Mikasa le sonríe de vuelta.

—Me encantaría—titubea. Acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas—, podrías mostrarme la ciudad mientras tanto también. Aún soy nueva aquí, así que necesito ayuda.

Eren estalla de emoción —¡Claro!, ¿tu prometido aún no te muestra la ciudad?

—No—resopla, pensando en Jean, la fiesta de la que huyó, la ridícula ironía que es su vida—. Es un… un hombre ocupado.

—Ah—asiente—, entonces creo que es bueno que yo haga los honores.

Mikasa voltea los ojos y Eren sólo ríe. Ríe. Unos minutos atrás era un hombre perdido. Un hombre que vagaba. Un vagabundo. Ahora no más. No más.

Arrastra una mano por su cabello que cae sobre sus hombros que se curvaba un poco en las puntas. Luce tan diferente, deteriorado. Áspero y austero. Preocupado. Pero a la vez tan nuevo, tan nuevo. Así debe sentirse el sol cuando sale cada amanecer. Como si hubiera estado ahí, pero todo es diferente. Presentado nuevamente.

Mikasa se muerde el labio.

Algo dentro de ella le grita: _¡despierta, despierta!, ¡despiertadespiertadespierta!_

Pero no está soñando, esta vez, Eren está ahí realmente. Y no es nada -absolutamente nada- como el hombre que ha visto en sus sueños por tanto tiempo. Porque la gente crece y cambia, y las marcas que el paso del tiempo borda cambios en ambos.

Ajusta su abrigo a su figura. El anillo de diamantes refleja brillos con la luz.

Eren siente la billetera en su bolsillo. Siente su pulso en sus oídos _-tum tum, tum tum-_ reverberando la imagen de ella, el sentirla, existir justo ahí frente a él.

Y sus ojos no la han visto en años. Pero ahora sí. Ahora sí.

Es cuando Mikasa le ofrece otra de sus sonrisas, y Eren se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


	2. Tu esencia, tus colores.

_Negro._

 

Corto, pelo de obsidiana. Mechones que caen como cascadas. Ojos tan negros que juras que te pueden absorber por completo, mantenerte prisionero dentro de las celdas de su abismo para siempre. Sus manos, su cabello, pecho. Los pequeños hoyuelos que decoran la parte baja de su espalda ... Todo era hermoso. Tan perfecto. Todo era completamente ella.

 

Pero eso lo atormentaba. Durante años, eso es todo lo que han hecho. Todas estas cosas son los sombríos recordatorios de todo lo que Eren perdió alguna vez. Le recuerdan que todo se hizo añicos tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella cuando se fue.

 

Tan rápido como se ignora el espejo retrovisor.

 

Tan rápido como esos dos autos chocaron ... y un cuerpo frágil fue propulsado hacia adelante y arrojado a la acera.

 

Y Eren había llegado demasiado tarde.

 

Eren había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

 

Así eran las cosas, dos cosas simples: belleza y tragedia. Esos eran los catalizadores de lo que se había convertido hoy en día, en un caparazón inquietante de lo que alguna vez fue. En un cadáver vacío.

 

Un don nadie.

 

Eren había muerto junto con él.

 

Eren había perecido ante la ausencia permanente de ella.

 

Pero luego, como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor, fue, de repente, devuelto a la vida. Estaba vivo de nuevo.

 

Está vivo.

 

Se encuentra aferrándose a cada suspiro tembloroso, a cada risa nerviosa, aferrándose a cada segundo que pasa como si fuera ell último.

 

Porque una vez, hubo una promesa, un voto: «Siempre, Eren. Siempre estaré contigo».

 

Y la chica ...

 

La mujer.

 

Ella es todo lo que él puede ver. Como un faro ferviente, su luz es brillante e intensa. Cegadora. Real.

 

Y él la ve.

 

Él la ve a pesar de que sus ojos están simplemente pegados al suelo.

 

—o—

_Verde._

 

Ojos tan verdes, que la tierra tenía envidia de ellos. Ojos que se arrugaban al reír, que se encendían cuando estaba enojado, que brillaban en un azul verdoso cuando lloraba, como si el océano decidiera reclamar lo que la tierra tenía miedo de tocar.

 

Verde. El color de la vida, de todos los seres vivos. Los árboles, las hojas, incluso el cielo azul ... todos vivían dentro de ellos. En lo que a ella respectaba, todo lo que alguna vez vivió residía allí mismo ... dentro de esos dos brillantes orbes tallados en su rostro.

 

Sus ojos. Ella los había amado. Ella lo había amado.

 

Sus horas con él eran como ráfagas radiantes que marcaban la línea de tiempo de su existencia. Donde quiera que Eren había estado, dondequiera que él había tocado, se había convertido en un lugar que brillaría y ardería mientras le quedara aliento, como una llama que se niega a ceder.

 

Y ese era él. Ese era Eren.

 

Era una llamarada, un fuego, un frenesí salvaje de emociones que palpitaban con cada respiración. Él era música. Una canción. Un espectro de colores brillantes y sonidos fuertes y discordantes que se mezclan en melodías conmovedoras y tranquilas. Sonidos que solo ella podía escuchar.

 

Pero entonces la luz había comenzado a desvanecerse una vez, y los colores ya no brillaban. Toda la música cesó ... después de ese terrible accidente, y el brillante espectáculo de verde se había empañado lentamente en negro. Más allá del tono de negrura que se extendía, sus ojos ya no podían ver nada en absoluto. Solo oscuridad. Solo pesadillas y sueños vacíos.

 

Y Mikasa había olvidado lo que era estar viva entonces ...

 

Hasta que, de repente, alguien encendió esa luz.

 

—o—

 

Las partículas de hielo crepitan bajo las suelas de sus zapatos, pasos ociosos que se sincronizan entre sí. Todo está en silencio, salvo por los solemnes murmullos de una brisa que agita su cabello, la falda de su vestido y pellizca las desnudas extensiones de sus piernas. Y Eren no se da cuenta, cancela todo lo que tiene en mente para dedicarse sólo a esto, lo que es ahora, en ese mismo instante. Mientras que una vez que la flecha del tiempo lo empujó hacia el pasado, ahora lo empuja hacia adelante, desenredando delicadamente, pieza por pieza, paso a paso, segundo a segundo. Y la chica permanece a su lado. Respirando. Radiante. Viva. Aunque siente que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer, como una voluta de humo perdida por el viento, ella está aquí. Ella está aquí. Con él.

 

Juntando el coraje para reconocer la presencia deslumbrante a su lado, la ve mirándolo.

—Eren—dice su voz, un poco temblorosa, familiar, y sin aliento.

—¿Sí? — Respira él, fascinado.

—Estaba pensando— sus ojos caen al suelo, siguiendo sus pasos. —. Um ... tal vez es mejor si nosotros...

—¿Si nosotros qué?

—Si solo ... ¿buscamos algo para comer? ¿Ponernos al día un poco? Debería haber mencionado que hay un lugar en el que necesito estar.

—Oh.

—Debería haber mencionado...

—Está bien.

—Yo realmente...

—No te preocupes por eso.

—No...

—Es que...

—Espera.

—¿Sí?

—Sólo estoy...

—¿Qué?

Ambos se detienen. Mikasa se burla, niega con la cabeza, lleva un guante a su mejilla. Y se enrojece de vergüenza.

—Lo siento—. susurra, y Eren sonríe.

—No, yo lo siento. Habla tú. Te interrumpí.

—Solo estoy … —comienza, deteniéndose en toda su gracia, todo su esplendor. Eren mira sus pestañas, la punta de su nariz, las comisuras de su boca que se curvan ligeramente—Estoy ... realmente estoy feliz de verte.

Su sonrisa crece.

—Yo también.

Pasan unos momentos antes de que empiecen a caminar nuevamente.

 

—Bueno ... está bien—Eren dice después de un rato, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo—. Iba a sugerir eso de todos modos, ya sabes, hace frío y todo lo que llevas puesto es un vestido.

Mikasa suspira.

—Es una larga historia.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Y tienen tiempo, tienen tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para caminar y revolcarse en el sonido de todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Tiempo suficiente para mirarse tímidamente el uno al otro y luego mirar tímidamente a otro lado. Suficiente tiempo para que Eren corra repentinamente a una puerta a la derecha de Mikasa y la mantenga abierta, radiante.

—¡Ya llegamos!

Mikasa se resiste.

—¿Aquí?

—¡Sí!

—Aquí, ¿dónde?

—Bueno, querías comer algo, ¿verdad?

—Quiero decir…

—¡Aquí estamos!

Entonces ahí están. Y el lugar parece ... extraño. Pintoresco. ¿Francés? Ciertamente no inglés.

—Sasha's café et boulangerie—sí. No es inglés. Es francés—. Ah.

 

Él le hace señas para que entre.

 

Mikasa levanta una ceja y pregunta:

—¿Acabas de elegir este lugar por capricho?

—Sí—él sonríe, y sus ojos brillantes se arrugan ligeramente en los bordes—. Bueno, no. No exactamente. Mi amiga es dueña de este lugar, por lo que podría ser un poco parcial, ¡pero sirven la mejor comida! ¡Este lugar es increíble!

Mikasa resopla suavemente en su puño, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Eren sonríe, sin soltar la puerta. Los clientes en su interior están comenzando a mirarlo sospechosamente.

—Nada—dice, alisando su vestido—. Nada. Entremos.

Tranquilamente, ella se adelanta, en el café, y es entonces cuando Eren capta su olor. Lo cementa en su lugar, porque está lleno de una corriente de emociones. Su aroma no se parece nada a la chica de su pasado, su ropa está teñida con un perfume tan rico y caro que lo deja aturdido. Esa piel tan pura que no estaba contaminada por tales aromas artificiales. Ella huele como una modelo de piernas largas con la que él había estado una vez, y aunque su rostro se ha borrado de su memoria, todavía recuerda el Chanel n.°5 que había adormecido sus sentidos, un perfume destinado a tentar desafiando su propósito. Y ahora esta misma fragancia está en Mikasa. Es ella.

 

Sin darse cuenta, se queda en la fila que conduce al mostrador, mirando las diferentes opciones de comida y bebidas garabateadas en el menú de pizarra colgado de la pared detrás de la chica barista, atormentando su cerebro y tratando de distinguir qué era la _tart_ _e tatin_ y una _tart_ _au chocolat_. Y ella es tan inconsciente, tan ajena a los escrúpulos que hierven dentro de él, tan desconectada del mundo. Ella se para como en medio de un altar, sin adulterar su entorno, y Eren la mira examinar detenidamente el menú, haciendo caso omiso de la gran cantidad de postres dentro de una pantalla de cristal justo en frente de ella.

 

Él sonríe. Oh, Mikasa. Ella realmente es así de extraña. Es placenteramente tranquilizador para él saber que al menos un poco de ella no ha cambiado en absoluto. Siempre haciendo las cosas simples tan innecesariamente difíciles.

 

—¿Qué es un … —mira detrás de ella para hablar con él mientras se acerca— Tartee ... ¿tateen?

Eren se burla.

—¿Te refieres a una tarta tatin?

—Sí. Eso es lo que quise decir.

—Um … —Él mira sus manos. Están temblando. Mira sus hombros. Mikasa aún tiene frío.

Eren cierra los ojos y suspira. Si esto hubiera pasado cinco, tal vez seis años atrás, él habría envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella y habría frotado sus manos sobre sus brazos, ofreciéndole su propio calor hasta que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Una vieja y primitiva necesidad de hacerlo se agita dentro de él, pero él, por supuesto, lo ignora.

—Es un tipo de tarta de manzana invertida—responde finalmente, arrugando la nariz—. No te gustará.

—Y una _tarte au_ ... Uf. Eso—. Señala el garabato francés en el menú.

Eren se inclina un poco más cerca de ella, siguiendo la línea de su dedo.

—Ah, tarte au chocolat?

Ella asiente, ligeramente sorprendida por su proximidad.

—Tarta de chocolate—dice con una sonrisa—. Como un pastel de chocolate. Chocolate negro.

Ante eso, la boca de Mikasa se abre y sus ojos se expanden en amplios círculos.

Eren asiente.

—Oh, te encantaría eso.

—Sí—reflexiona, con los ojos brillantes como los de un niño—. Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

—Bien—Eren clava su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera—. Si quieres, puedes buscar un lugar para sentarte.

—¿Qué?

—Un lugar para sentarte, Mikasa. Ve a buscar uno.

—¿Por qué?

Él la mira por un momento, parpadeando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por qué?

—Uh—Ella casi se da una bofetada en la cabeza. Estupida, estupida, estupida—. Yo solo... —ella niega con la cabeza y murmura—No importa.

—Quiero decir, ¿a menos que quieras probar tu suerte ordenando en francés? —él sonríe de nuevo, la curvatura de sus labios complementa el arco de su frente mientras se burla—, por lo que acabo de escuchar, parece que necesitas algo de práctica.

—Oh, cállate—responde ella, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, lo que lo hace estremecerse, reír—. Iré a buscarnos asientos, entonces. Así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo ordenando en francés.

Cuando Mikasa se aleja, Eren se frota imperceptiblemente el hombro. Joder, esa chica todavía es fuerte. Pero él sonríe estúpidamente a sí mismo. No puede evitarlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se extienden en silenciosa dicha, y Eren no se atreve a luchar contra la cálida sensación que lo inunda. Se siente halagado. Quizás incluso un poco afortunado.

 

Esa es la primera vez que lo toca.

 

Cierra los ojos y se deleita con el contacto, grabándolo en su mente, como si guardar notas mentales de su tiempo juntos hiciera que la situación fuera mucho más real de alguna manera:

 

_La primera vez en casi seis años que Mikasa me toca: un golpe en el brazo después de que prácticamente insulté su inteligencia._

 

Muy bonito.

 

—o—

 

Algo cítrico con un toque de jengibre y nuez moscada. Y luego el aroma natural de su almizcle leñoso ... Señor. Eren huele exactamente igual que antes. ¡Exactamente lo mismo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Aún huele a juventud, a naturaleza, a viento del exterior. A desodorante Old Spice y ... a muchacho. No hay nada como el olor de la colonia conmovedora de los hombres que ha penetrado su nariz hasta entumecerla.

 

Mikasa inhala profundamente, e incluso el aroma del café y las pastas que impregna el café no logran alejar ese persistente olor de sus sentidos.

 

Ella se siente ... _sensible_. Crudo.

 

Tal vez estar cerca de él solo le hace eso a ella. Su presencia hace que algo vibre dentro de ella, algo que realmente no puede comprender. Pero tal vez es demasiado temprano para que ella lo entienda. Entonces, con un largo suspiro, Mikasa reanuda su búsqueda de una mesa libre, pensando para sí misma que es estúpido sentir algo solo por su presencia y su olor. Probablemente él ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de ella.

 

Encuentra una mesa junto a una ventana. Es pequeña. Dos sillas altas están metidas cuidadosamente debajo de ella. Ella decide reclamarla, pero luego piensa en sus tacones y su vestido. Tal vez estar sentada allí no es una buena idea, y el hecho de que estén justo al lado de la ventana significa que la gente puede verla si pasan cerca y ...

 

Y eso significa que Jean podría verla si la está buscando.

 

Se da la vuelta, escoge la mesa más aislada y decide que esa es la única. Se quita el abrigo y el bolso de los hombros, colocándolos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas antes de sentarse, pero no sin sentirse completamente incómoda por la forma en que aparentemente cada par de ojos gira para aterrizar sobre ella. La gente susurra silenciosamente entre ellos mientras miran boquiabiertos de forma espontánea. Probablemente se estén preguntando qué demonios le pasa, usando un vestido tan corto en pleno invierno.

 

 _Estoy huyendo de mi propia fiesta de compromiso_ , quiere decirles a todos, contarles la divertida broma que es su vida. Pero ella no dice nada. Solo suelta un pequeño bufido de exasperación antes de tomar su asiento.

 

Sin embargo, a ella no le gusta la vista desde donde se sienta, mirando hacia la pared, y aún así puede sentir las miradas de las personas desgarrándose en su espalda, entonces se levanta y se acerca al puesto frente a ella, dejando la silla para que Eren tomar sin molestarse en recuperar ninguna de sus cosas.

 

Ella cruza las piernas, balanceando un talón desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies y moviendo su pie arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro. Desde este ángulo, ella puede mirar a cualquiera que mire fijamente. Y también…

 

Y también puede ver a Eren. Puede verlo muy bien.

 

Él habla en voz baja con la barista y Mikasa no puede oír nada de lo que dice. Sentados en el café, a un tiro de piedra unos de otros, de repente se siente privada de él, como si estuvieran una vez más separados. Como si, si no estuvieran físicamente juntos, parados uno al lado del otro, tocándose, entonces ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación.

 

La barista ríe tímidamente ante sus comentarios, y Mikasa no puede evitar sonreír también. Su imaginación evoca todo tipo de palabras que podría estar pronunciando, tratando de distinguir los movimientos apagados de sus labios como si bailaran con una canción que ella pudiera descifrar.

 

Ella mira como la chica esconde un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, moviendo sus pestañas hacia él como si fueran murciélagos.

 

Mikasa ríe con amargura. Desagradable.

 

Eren dice algo más, y la chica estalla en risas una vez más, moviendo su cabello y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa viscosa y pegajosa que tiene a Mikasa prácticamente mordiéndose la lengua. Pero luego ve a Eren hurgando en su billetera. Y ella jadea.

 

¡Qué tonta es! ¡Ella no puede dejar que pague por ella! ¡Eso es tan grosero!

 

Mikasa se apresura a ponerse en pie, pero, en ese mismo instante, ve a un anciano mirándola desde el grueso borde de sus gafas, con una mirada sentenciosa arrugando su rostro. Una vez más, se acuerda de lo que lleva puesto.

 

Ella maldice por lo bajo.

—Mierda.

 

Derribándose en su asiento, se maldice a sí misma y a todos los demás en todo el lugar excepto a Eren. ¿Por qué todos la miran aún? ¿Nunca antes habían visto a una mujer con tacones y un vestido? Ugh.

 

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Eren se acercaba. Y ella se maravilla de su apariencia, de su cabello largo y descuidado que lleva metido detrás de las orejas, de la barba que cubre la suavidad de sus facciones, de la longitud de sus dedos que sostienen dos tazas humeantes y se extienden debajo de un plato de ... Oh, Dios mío.

 

Chocolate.

 

Ella mira la tarta de chocolate que es tan densa, tan oscura, prácticamente del mismo color que su cabello. Ya casi babea cuando Eren se acerca, pero luego sus ojos se desvían para admirar la forma en que sus manos sostienen el postre con tanta delicadeza, cómo las venas sobresalen cerca de sus nudillos bajo una manta de piel bronceada. Y recuerda cómo se habían sentido, tan pequeños y frágiles en su infancia, solo para endurecerse a través de los años. Y se pregunta cómo deben sentirse ahora, después de todos estos años, si el tiempo los ha hecho más suaves, gentiles y amigables. Porque una vez sirvieron como armas, como puños que rompieron piel y huesos y lucharon contra la crueldad del mundo. Pero ahora todo él es un extraño. Todo él es tan nuevo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —él le pregunta, dejando las bebidas y el plato sobre la mesa.

—¿Sí, por qué?

—Estás sonrojada.

Mikasa casi se cae de su asiento.

—¿Qué? —Ella se ahoga en una burla, mientras una ola de calor baña su cuerpo—. N-no. No, no lo estoy. Solo estoy ... solo tengo frío, eso es todo.

—Oh—. Eren asiente con la cabeza lentamente, no parece convencido, pero no dice nada más sobre el asunto, solo le da un tenedor antes de empujar el plato hacia su extremo de la mesa.

—Entonces—dice, tomando asiento frente a ella sin molestarse por quitar sus cosas—, es bueno saber que todavía te gusta el chocolate. Por lo menos, eso no ha cambiado.

Ella asiente, desenrollando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Y observa la forma en que ese maldito anillo de diamantes brilla mientras ella estira sus manos para agarrar la tela. Es una maldita contradicción que algo tan descarado se acerque a algo tan precioso como su propio regalo para ella. Su propia bufanda.

 

Eren sabe que debería apartar los ojos de ella entonces. Pero no. Prácticamente está conteniendo la respiración, mirando la piel recién expuesta de su cuello como un ciego que recupera la visión. Sin la bufanda, él realmente puede ver lo que lleva puesto. El vestido es de manga corta y de un color rojo intenso que rebota en la palidez de su piel como un semáforo en la noche. Una fina capa de diseños de encaje decoran la tela, como una ocurrencia tardía para hacer que el vestido tan simple parezca más elegante.

 

Sus ojos se deslizan más hacia abajo. No es demasiado escotado, pero el vestido se ajusta demasiado a su pecho, lo que empuja sus pechos y los hace ver muy juntos, provocando que una delgada rendija salga de un lugar que el vestido no puede alcanzar ni cubrir.

 

De repente, Eren ha olvidado cómo respirar.

 

Él siente una punzada sólida. Dolor. Golpea su pecho con fuerza mientras recuerda ... Su pecho ... _su pecho_. Ese mismo que enjaula sus fervientes latidos del corazón, ése que él sintió tan bien la noche en que ella se fue.

 

_Cuando él se desmadejó encima de ella, jadeando como un perro, y su corazón golpeaba contra su oreja como un tambor._

 

_Y ella estaba viva. Y él estaba vivo._

 

_Porque él era suyo, y ella era suya, y su piel era solo de él cuando él la reclamaba empañándola con su aliento, y sus labios tomaron diminutas gotas de su sudor mientras rozaban la superficie. Y él lo había besado. Y ella gemía._

 

_Su nombre._

 

_El suyo._

 

_Ella quedó sin aliento. Una y otra vez, como una especie de letanía desesperada, mientras él se movía en ella y ella arañaba su piel como si ella pudiera absorberlo en la suya. Y Eren la había sentido temblar debajo de él mientras su boca marcaba su cuello, y sus manos se llenaron de sus pechos, y ella había derramado su nombre por sus labios como si requiriera toda su fuerza, aunque no les quedara ninguna._

 

Y eso fue todo. Lo último que la había escuchado decir. Su lamentable y roto nombre.

 

Mikasa no lo mira, está más bien ocupada en doblar la bufanda prolijamente y colocarla sobre su regazo, pero Eren aprieta la mandíbula y aparta los ojos, mirando a un punto insignificante en el espacio, sintiendo su estómago descender como la mierda en el excusado.

 

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

 

Ella ya no es suya. No lo es. El pelo de obsidiana, los ojos abisales, el olor a frambuesas de su piel y los pequeños hoyuelos en su espalda, y sus manos y su pecho y solo ... Ella. Todos sus aromas, todos sus colores, todo pertenece a alguien más ahora. Alguien más lo reclama y lo besa. Alguien más lo marca con sus propios labios. ¿Por qué su maldito cerebro no puede entender eso? ¿Por qué tiene que ceder ante el dolor ahora? ¿ _Ya_?

 

Él no sabe quién es su prometido, pero Eren decide que ya lo odia.

 

Mikasa lo mira, y se ve afectado. Él no la está mirando y parece enojado. Sus cejas se fruncen con disgusto y su mandíbula hace esa pequeña cosa que siempre hace cuando la aprieta. Siente que su rostro arde aún más, convencida de alguna manera de que es por algo que le ha hecho. ¿Se había sentido ofendido por su sonrojo? ¿Le molestaba que ella lo dejara pagar? ¿Qué pasa con él?

 

Tentativamente, ella comienza a comer de todos modos. No le corresponde preguntarle nada al respecto. No es como si fueran siquiera amigos, de todos modos ... Son sólo dos idiotas solitarios que se habían encontrado en medio de la noche.

 

Mastica un trozo del postre, y sus papilas gustativas prácticamente gritan ante la explosión de chocolate de la Tartie au Chocco, ah, lo que sea. Tarta de chocolate.

 

—¿Te gusta? — Eren le pregunta, y Mikasa casi salta, sin esperar que el sonido de su voz perturbe el silencio tan de repente.

Sin embargo, la ve encogerse de hombros con bastante apatía, con los ojos entrecerrados fríos sobre la mesa y la cara fija en una pizarra en blanco, desprovista de toda emoción.

Él frunce el ceño. Ella no lo está mirando. Por qué no? ¿A ella no le gusta? Ella ... ¿Ya no le gusta el chocolate?

—Mikasa—. la llama.

Sus ojos se levantan lentamente para encontrarse con él.

—Todavía te gusta el chocolate, ¿verdad? —es tan tonto, pero tan terriblemente importante.

Y ella parpadea lentamente, zumbando.

—No. He desarrollado una terrible intolerancia al cacao. Quiero que sepas, Eren, que moriré ahora, todo porque me alimentaste de algo a lo que soy terriblemente alérgica. No puedes comprender el daño que has causado.

 

Él abre la boca para hablar, para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ni siquiera está seguro de qué decirle.

 

Ahí es cuando la ve pellizcar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con la cara convirtiéndose lentamente en una muestra tensa de supresión hasta que de repente ... Mikasa estalla en una carcajada.

—Es una broma—dice entre risas—, ¿Por qué pediría un pastel de chocolate si no me gusta el chocolate? ¿En serio, Eren?

Él suspira.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es divertido.

Ella se encoge de hombros, secándose la comisura de la boca con el borde de la muñeca y sonriendo.

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno, no es así.

—Lo es para mi.

Eren niega con la cabeza.

—Dios, sigues siendo un bicho raro.

 

Ella levanta su tenedor, lamiendo los residuos de chocolate sobrantes de la parte posterior lascivamente antes de sumergirlo en su boca.

 

Él hace una mueca.

 

Ella ríe de nuevo, sus hombros tiemblan.

 

—Lo entiendo—Eren intenta luchar contra la sonrisa que amenaza con apoderarse de sus labios, pero el sonido de su risa y la forma en que sus hombros desnudos se estremecen con cada carcajada hacen que sea difícil para él tener éxito—. Todavía te gusta el chocolate. No es necesario ser tan desagradable.

—Lo siento—dice ella, repentinamente tímida—. Pero tal vez no deberías hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, Eren.

—O tal vez deberías invertir en un mejor sentido del humor.

Ella patea su pierna sutilmente desde debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! —él gime— ¿Que demonios?

—Esa es la segunda vez que me molestas esta noche. Y apenas han pasado veinte minutos desde que nos encontramos.

La pierna de Eren palpita donde lo pateó. Jesús, joder. Y pensar que lo hizo con los pies descalzos.

—No puedo evitarlo—dice, llevándose la bebida a los labios—. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a molestarte.

—Bueno, entonces detente—responde ella, cortando el borde del tenedor en su postre—. A menos que quieras terminar sin extremidades al final de la noche. Ya sabes—agita el tenedor en el aire como si fuera una espada—, mi especialidad es cortar carne.

—¿Oh? —los labios de Eren se curvan en una sonrisa contra el borde de la taza—, ¿sí? Siempre has sido puro hablar y nada de acción, Ackerman.

—Cuídate, Jaeger—. ella le amenaza.

Eren no puede contener la risa que retumba en su garganta.

—Lo siento, lo siento, me detendré.

—Bueno.

Él toma un sorbo de su bebida. Traga. Susurra:

—Tal vez.

Mikasa le da otra mirada.

 

Él sonríe de nuevo, luego baja la cabeza un poco y bebe otro largo sorbo de su bebida.

 

Entonces sus ojos permanecen en sus rasgos, perdidos en una gentil ensoñación.

 

Su sonrisa ... Había sido una de esas raras donde el diminuto hoyuelo por la esquina de su boca se asomaba. Ella lo vio incluso por debajo de su barba de tres días. Eso sólo pasa cuando él sonríe, y ella lo notó cuando eran niños.

 

Y seguía allí.

 

Bueno, por supuesto que seguía allí. Porque al igual que su olor, y su cabello, y sus ojos, y cualquier otra parte de él, es una parte tan grande de Eren, tan completamente él, que ni siquiera el tiempo puede borrarlo, y Mikasa prácticamente tiene que recordarse a sí misma ese hecho obvio.

 

Ella cierra los ojos y suspira, metiendo otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate en su boca.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —Eren le pregunta, y los ojos de Mikasa se abren, sin esperarlo.

—¿Qué? —ella se encoge de hombros, masticando—. No pasa nada, Eren.

—Te ves rígida.

—Estoy incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

Ella traga su comida, luego señala con el tenedor a un hombre que la mira boquiabierto desde dos mesas de distancia.

—Es por eso. Todos siguen mirándome.

—Bueno, es porque te ves hermosa.

—No—. suspira, y Eren jura que ve sus mejillas ponerse un poco rosadas, pero su voz suena vacía cuando continúa—. Es porque me veo como una idiota.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella se acerca y susurra, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto:

—Llevo un vestido en pleno invierno.

—Pero hay una razón para eso, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Entonces déjalos mirar todo lo que quieran—replica, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Mikasa lo mira con atención, dándose cuenta de cuán diferente es su reacción de la de su prometido. Si alguna vez le dijera a Jean que había gente mirándola, él los habría fulminado con la vista y fruncido el ceño, poniéndose sobre ella de manera protectora como un león que cuida su comida.

 

Eren solo se encoge de hombros, sorbiendo su bebida y robando pequeñas miradas por el rabillo de sus ojos.

 

Por un segundo, Mikasa cree que le preguntará por qué incluso lleva puesto un vestido. Pero él nunca lo hace.

 

De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, él ni siquiera ha preguntado por la existencia de su prometido, ni ha comentado sobre el anillo en su dedo, lo que la sorprende. Eren siempre ha sido el tipo demasiado curioso que nunca sabe cómo reprimir sus preguntas, pero está ignorando estas cosas ... como si al mencionarlas pudiera apartarlos del momento.

 

Ella mira sus manos juntas alrededor de la taza, y las venas en el dorso de sus manos otra vez, perdiéndose en todas sus diferentes curvas y destinos.

 

Tal vez. .. Tal vez era mejor apartarse del momento. Porque su prometido probablemente la está buscando ahora. Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa si toda la fiesta la está buscando? Había dejado su teléfono con Jean, a pesar de que había traído su bolso. Tenía que estar buscándola. Ella ha estado fuera por un tiempo. Todos deben preguntarse dónde ...

 

Eren se traga su bebida amargamente, haciendo una mueca antes de toser en su puño.

 

—No deberías beber tan rápido—le dice con calma, a pesar del torrente de pánico que le recorre las entrañas—. Te quemarás la garganta.

Eren pone los ojos en blanco hacia ella.

—Por favor—dice, pero nada más. Clásico Eren. No puedes darle a ese hombre un solo consejo sin que él ponga los ojos en blanco y rechace tus sentimientos.

 

Mikasa se da cuenta de que todavía no ha tocado su bebida, por lo que lleva la taza aún humeante a sus labios y la sopla durante unos segundos antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo, probándolo. La bebida es cálida y suave en su lengua, como un susurro. Ella mira a Eren por encima del borde de la taza.

 

Él la está mirando de nuevo. Pero no solo mirándola, parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

Algo en su estómago se tensa por la forma en que sus ojos se clavan en ella, tan sincera, tan despiadadamente, y ella traga su bebida con lentitud, con cuidado de no ahogarse.

 

Puede sentir su cara y su cuello ardiendo, pero Eren no aparta sus ojos de ella, entonces Mikasa deja escapar un suspiro leve, tratando de no tartamudear mientras pregunta

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—. responde rotundamente, sin parpadear siquiera.

—Entonces … —habla en voz baja, como si hablar demasiado fuerte lo hiciera apartar los ojos de ella—¿Por qué me miras así?

Las cejas de Eren se levantan lentamente, pero sus rasgos permanecen tallados en piedra sólida. Sin embargo, eventualmente, sonríe, pasándose una mano por su cabello y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Es sólo … —niega con la cabeza—Es solo que has cambiado tanto. Pero al mismo tiempo no. Estoy tratando de encontrarle sentido, Mikasa, pero es como si alguien tomara a esta chica que yo conocía tan bien y la envolviera en ropa diferente y le pintara la cara con maquillaje y ahora de repente ella es alguien completamente nuevo. No puedo siquiera reconocerte, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hago. Lo hago. Yo solo ...  —Eren suspira de nuevo.

Las manos de Mikasa se tensan alrededor de su taza. Ella aprieta la mandíbula y se pone tensa, pero no puede evitar que él siga desahogándose. Parte de ella quiere que continúe. Parte de ella quiere que él diga todas las cosas que ella no es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerse oír.

 

—Supongo que no puedo creer que te encontré esta noche—termina, con los ojos nublados cuando mira hacia otro lado—. Eso es todo—. Sus pestañas revolotean mientras parpadea en el espacio. Sus ojos, por una vez, no se atreven a mirarla directamente.

 

Mikasa baja lentamente los ojos hacia sus propias manos, mirando el líquido de color crema en la taza que tiene a su alcance. Su anillo brilla levemente a la luz.

 

Ella cierra los ojos, decidiendo no mirarlo.

 

Él había dicho "te encontré", como si ella se hubiera perdido, como si hubiera estado buscándola, y ahora todo está ... todo está bien. Todo es mejor, porque ahora está a un brazo de distancia de él de nuevo.

 

Su cerebro intenta no aceptar el pequeño y sincero pensamiento que le grita _dile que tú también sientes lo mismo por él, ¡tonta! Dile eso. Dile._

 

_¡DILE!_

 

—Lo sé—susurra, con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Ha pasado ... tanto tiempo.

—Así es—concuerda en voz baja, y el aire se vuelve más denso entre ellos, pero no incómodo—. Pero supongo que no es culpa nuestra que hayamos cambiado, ¿verdad?

Finalmente fuerza a sus ojos a encontrarse con ella, y Mikasa sonríe suavemente después de abrir los suyos.

—Sí—. ella asiente, pero la bebida está en sus labios a partir de entonces, y ese es el final de esa conversación. Mikasa no ofrece nada más.

 

Ella no vuelve a probar esa tarta de chocolate.

 

Y Eren no insiste en enseñarle la manera correcta de pronunciarlo.

 

—o—

 

Hace más frío ahora que antes de que entraran al café.

 

Eren escucha a Mikasa maldecir por lo bajo.

 

—Wow, que boca más sucia—dice mientras están fuera—. No sabía que las chicas guapas con tacones dijeran 'joder' tan crudamente".

—Joder—maldice ella aún más fuerte. Sus dientes comienzan a castañetear—. Lo siento. Esto está jodidamente frío.

 

Eren sonríe. Mikasa no es alguien que maldiga. Nunca. Él se siente un poco honrado al presenciar la rara ocasión, y se pregunta brevemente si ella alguna vez lo hará frente a su futuro esposo.

 

—¿Sabes cómo volver? —él le pregunta.

—En realidad—ella mira a su alrededor—, no.

—¿Te gustaría que te ayude?

—Lo que sea—. responde ella, prácticamente saltando para calentarse. «L-Lo que sea p-pero p-p-por favor sácame de este maldito f-frío.»

—Está bien—dice él—. ¿De dónde es que vienes?

—Sina Plaza.

Eren levanta las cejas, impresionado.

—¿De Verdad?

—S-sí.

—¿Quieres decir, el hotel Sina Plaza?

—¡Sí, Eren! —ella está a punto de caminar en círculos—P-por favor, solo ayúdame, dime a dónde ir y tomaré un taxi hasta allí.

—De ninguna manera—dice él antes de quitarse el abrigo y cubrirle los hombros—. Está a la vuelta de la esquina. Vamos. Te llevaré.

Mikasa está congelada en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro mientras él le pone el abrigo, frotando las manos sobre sus brazos y hombros para darle más calor.

 

Ella lo mira, desconcertada.

 

—Se siente tibio, ¿no? —él sonríe, con la cara a solo unos centímetros de la de ella.

 

Aturdida, Mikasa no puede hablar, por lo que Eren tira de ella por la manga de su propio abrigo y le pide que comience a caminar. Ella sigue su ejemplo, totalmente llena del olor que irradia de su abrigo. Jengibre. Nuez moscada. Especia vieja. Él.

 

Después de un largo momento, finalmente encuentra su voz.

—Espera—dice ella—. Espera, Eren. No puedo llevarme tu abrigo. Hace demasiado frío aquí. Te congelarás ...

—Por favor, Mikasa—gime, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero ella no lo ve—. Puedo soportar el frío. Tú lo sabes.

Ella abre la boca para objetar más, pero no sale ni una palabra, por lo que él gira la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro. Ella mira de reojo su pálido suéter de algodón, distinguiendo la inclinación de su columna vertebral y los músculos de su espalda por debajo de la tela, mordiéndose el labio como si se estuviera guardando de decir algo.

 

Eren sonríe, deteniéndose momentáneamente para dejar que lo siga. Él la mira mientras deambulan uno al lado del otro, al igual que lo habían hecho antes en su camino hacia el café.

 

Mikasa no lo mira.

 

—Oye—susurra, tocando su brazo con el dorso de su mano—. Tus dientes dejaron de castañear. ¿Ves? Está funcionando.

Mikasa se burla, su aliento resopla como humo.

—Ahora—Eren se lleva las manos a los bolsillos—, ya que no puedo mostrarte la ciudad esta noche, solo señalaré cada lugar importante que veamos en el camino y te contaré un poco sobre ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Mikasa lo mira por un segundo, luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno.

—Bien. Entonces … —él frota las palmas de sus manos, soplando para calentarlas, con el vapor deslizándose a través de las grietas entre sus dedos. Levanta una mano y señala un parque al otro lado de la calle—¿Ves ese lugar de allí? —Ella asiente, siguiendo la línea de su dedo—. Ese es el Parque Rose. La mayoría de la gente rica va a veces allí. Es un nombre extraño para un parque, lo sé, pero la gente comenzó a llamarlo así porque tiene muchos rosales. Nadie lo llama por su verdadero nombre, lo cual, sinceramente, ni siquiera puedo recordar ahora.

Ella ríe en silencio ante eso.

—Y eso—señala él un edificio junto a ellos, decorado de arriba a abajo con luces de Navidad—, es un complejo de apartamentos. Salí con una chica que vivió allí una vez.

 

Mikasa arrugó la nariz.

 

Eren niega con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y ocultos, como si el recuerdo de ella lo persiguiera.

—Dios, sí que estaba loca.

—Pensé que solo ibas a señalar los lugares importantes—dice ella.

Eren sonríe alegremente por su comentario.

—Oh, lo siento. Tienes razón.

Ella asiente, con las manos agarrando la gruesa tela de su abrigo para que no dejarlo caer.

—Esta área es principalmente para gente rica. ¿Ves ese restaurante allí? Venden hígados de tiburón. Tiburón. Hígados. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podías comer eso!

Mikasa se ríe de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Aparentemente sí.

—Y el lugar al lado de ese es un restaurante vegano caro. Me pregunto qué genio pensó que sería inteligente poner un negocio vegano justo al lado de un lugar que vende intestinos de tiburón, pero, oye, supongo que la ironía es oro, ¿no?

Los labios de Mikasa se extienden en una sonrisa que permanece mientras caminan. Sus manos se salen volando de los bolsillos de vez en cuando mientras señala, para volver dentro y protegerse del frío.

 

—El restaurante al que te iba a llevar está justo al final de esta calle, pero me temo que no pasaremos por allí—el se encoge de hombros—. Oh, bueno. Otro día será, ¿verdad? ¡Oh! Oye, doblamos por aquí.

Se vuelven por la esquina de una calle, caminando por la acera mientras Eren sigue hablando de una tienda que se abrió hace una semana, de una tienda que ha sido abandonada y todos juran que los fantasmas del dueño fallecido la tiene embrujada, sobre ese lugar donde venden donuts que fue fundado por el mismo tipo que dirigió algunos episodios de _Friends_.

 

Ella sonríe. No importa lo que diga, incluso si ella realmente no lo escucha, Mikasa no puede evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. En su presencia. En su ser. En solo ...

 

Él.

 

Ahí está. Ese ardiente y ferviente espíritu suyo sin el que ella ha pasado tanto tiempo. El Eren que siempre recordaba, el que ella conocía tan bien: la vela romana que ardía, que quemaba, sin extinguir nunca su llama. Los ojos verdes, el color de la vida, el frenesí, la tormenta. Es ese estallido de incendio forestal de nuevo, y Mikasa se da cuenta de que se siente ... De repente ... inexplicablemente ... ¿Feliz?

 

Se siente tan ... feliz de estar a su lado, otra vez, como si le perteneciera. Ella puede sentir su pecho hincharse dentro de ella, amenazando con estallar de alegría en cualquier momento. Su nariz se vuelve rosa y sus labios se ven un poco azules, pero Eren sigue hablando, sin siquiera considerar pedirle que le devuelva el abrigo.

 

Ella casi cierra sus ojos, revolcándose en el sonido de sus palabras. El bajo timbre de su voz -su suave ronquera- y todos los pequeños jadeos que emite después de divagar un poco y terminar sin aliento.

 

Escucharlo, así, es como escuchar el mundo nuevamente por primera vez. Todo es nuevo. Puro. Siente que algo tiembla dentro de ella, como si su alma hubiera comenzado a temblar, luchando por liberarse de su cuerpo y bailar. Ella se ríe de algo que él dice, dándose cuenta de que es lo máximo que ha reído en mucho tiempo. Ella siente que la pieza que falta de un gran rompecabezas ha sido encontrada, y un calor extraño se apodera de ella. Un calor acogedor, cálido y difuso. Ella se siente segura. Ella se siente contenta.

 

Ella lo siente todo.

 

Entonces se da cuenta de lo mucho que esperó por él ... de la misma manera que los pulmones desperdiciados anhelan aire. Estar con él ilumina algo esencial dentro de ella, algo antiguo, algo viejo. Algo que pertenece a su ser primordial, desde el mismo momento en que nació.

 

Eren la mira y sonríe, riéndose brevemente de su propia broma. Es como si alguien, o algo así, acciona un interruptor y enciende una luz cada vez que lo oye reír. Los espacios oscuros y vacíos parpadean y brillan; una luz brillante inunda los planos negros que han pasado desapercibidos e intactos por tanto tiempo dentro de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin ver esa sonrisa? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin escuchar esa voz?

 

¿Y qué había sucedido, exactamente, que lo hizo desaparecer de repente?

 

Algo pincha en su pecho, como un pequeño golpe en el corazón. Es agridulce, una reminiscencia, y Mikasa casi se derrumba en lágrimas. Este sentimiento ... que ella no puede explicar. Y tal vez ella ni siquiera quiere.

 

Si solo. .. Si solo ella pudiera estar siempre a su lado. Si solo la vida pudiera ser tan simple como este momento.

 

Pero luego Eren se detiene de repente, y Mikasa reconoce el lugar donde están parados. Y así como así, se acabó.

 

—Ya llegamos—. dice, sonando derrotado.

 

Mikasa exhala profundamente, su pecho se desinfla junto con su aliento. Ella no puede luchar contra la insinuación de desilusión en su voz.

—¿Ya?

—Sí—. él sonríe débilmente, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros—. Me temo que sí.

 

Ella suspira, quitándose el abrigo de los hombros y extendiendo su brazo hacia él, ofreciéndoselo de vuelta. Eren piensa que puede sentir una leve renuencia en sus movimientos, pero es probable que todo sea solo en su cabeza.

 

—Gracias, Eren—dice en voz baja—, por el abrigo. Por esta noche. Por ese delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Él se ríe, quitándole el abrigo de la mano.

—No hay problema. Honestamente, no pensé que se te permitiera comer chocolate nunca más. Con tus dietas obligatorias y esas cosas.

Ella le lanza una sonrisa, viendo como él empuja sus brazos a través del abrigo, una manga a la vez.

—En realidad, no lo estoy. Pero nadie tiene que saber eso.

—No lo diré—él susurra, guiña un ojo—. Lo prometo.

Ella bufa antes de reír, suspirando pesadamente después como diciendo, _Sí. Así es, entonces. Es hora de irme._ Pero permanecen en silencio por un momento después de eso, deteniéndose, sin saber realmente qué hacer. El silencio se vuelve un poco incómodo después de un tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a interrumpirlo todavía. Aún no.

 

Eren mira hacia atrás al hotel detrás de él, sus cejas se alzan ligeramente ante la vista. Ya había pasado por delante del lugar un millón de veces, pero nunca había entrado. Solo personas súper ricas alguna vez iban allí. Y él, ciertamente, no era eso. Lo cual solo lo hace preguntarse qué demonios está haciendo Mikasa en un lugar como este.

 

Él mira el anillo en su dedo, luego la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. De repente, se siente mareado y débil. El pánico late fervientemente dentro de él, amenazando con convertirse en una tormenta calamitosa. Porque él entiende. Eren entiende lo que está sucediendo perfectamente:

 

Él tiene que dejar ir a Mikasa. Él tiene que dejarla ir otra vez.

 

—Bueno—uno de ellos habla, y se da cuenta de que es Mikasa—. Supongo que es hasta aquí—se lamenta, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Eren respira profundo, tratando de calmar su repentina ansiedad.

—Sí.

Ella abre la boca para hablar pero termina diciendo nada. Ella no puede decidirse a despedirse. Entonces, le extiende su mano hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza para que la tome. Eren mira hacia sus dedos, detallando las uñas perfectamente cuidadas, parpadeando por un momento antes de tomar su mano.

 

_La segunda vez que me toca: cuando me deja._

 

De nuevo.

 

Mikasa mira sus manos, observándolas balancearse arriba y abajo al unísono. Ella finge no notar la gran cicatriz en su palma, lo que le recuerda que el rasguño permanente debajo de su ojo derecho que es actualmente invisible, cubierto debajo de una gruesa capa de maquillaje.

 

Ella finge no sentir el calor de su mano derretir la superficie de su piel helada.

 

Ella finge no sentir sus dedos alrededor de los suyos, tocando la carne, agarrándose gentil pero firmemente al mismo tiempo.

 

Ella finge no notar ninguna de estas cosas. Ella pretende que ninguno de ellos se importa tanto como lo hacen en realidad.

 

—Cuídate, Mikasa—. le dice, y ella sonríe suavemente en respuesta.

—Tú también, Eren—respira—. Igualmente.

De la nada, él aprieta con fuerza su mano, y la presión hace que una oleada de electricidad suba por su columna vertebral, con sus rodillas casi doblándose debajo de ella. Ella cierra los ojos, fingiendo no sentirlo. Fingiendo no sentirse abrumada con la repentina comprensión de que esto es todo. Nunca se verán después de esto.

 

Cuando ella abre los ojos otra vez, su mano aún se aferra a la de ella, Mikasa entiende el silencio persistente entre ellos. Él quiere sentir su mano. Quiere sentirla a ella. Recordando. Memorizando Saboreando.

 

¿Qué tan extraño e inconveniente es eso? Eren siempre logra hacer que incluso las cosas más triviales e ineptas sean íntimas entre ellos. Como una mirada. O una sonrisa. O un apretón de manos.

 

Finalmente, ella le arranca la mano, recordando a su prometido, que sabe que ama tanto y que debe estar preocupado por ella, si no también furioso. Sin decir una palabra, Mikasa se abre paso entre él y las altas y lujosas puertas del hotel, congelándose cuando vuelve a percibir ese olor extraño en ella.

 

Él se para en su lugar mientras su cerebro regresa a un estado bien entrenado de letargo, decidiendo que puede revolcarse en la dolorosa secuela de verla, una vez que esté en la seguridad de su propio hogar.

 

Se da vuelta lentamente y se obliga a caminar por la acera, con un pie que sigue a regañadientes al otro y se aparta de ella como un recién nacido que se libera del cordón umbilical.

 

Y esto es lo que el mundo debe sentir, cuando el otoño se convierte demasiado pronto en invierno y lo deja estéril en el frío.

 

—o—

 

La mano de Mikasa agarra la manija de la puerta, a punto de tirar de ella.

 

Pero ella se detiene.

 

Su mano tiembla, incluso cuando aprieta. Todo su cuerpo tiembla, y ella no tiene frío. Ya no. El calor de Eren todavía la envuelve completamente a pesar de que ya no está con ella. A pesar de que se ha ido. A pesar de que su abrigo ya no se posa sobre sus hombros.

 

Ella mira su mano. En el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

 

Algo cobra vida dentro de ella. Una pregunta. Una respuesta.

 

¿Eso es todo?

 

Ella cierra sus ojos.

 

No.

 

_No, no lo es._

—o—

—¡Espera!

 

Ella se ve gritando antes de pensar en detenerse, llamando a Eren en cuanto se separa de la puerta. Y ella sabe que esto está mal. No debería hacer esto. Debería irse a casa. Con su prometido. Con sus amigos. A su maldita fiesta de compromiso.

 

Pero Eren no la oye, solo sigue caminando.

 

—¡Hey, espera! —ella grita, corriendo, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Malditos tacones del infierno.

—¡Eren!

De repente, se detiene, sus hombros se levantan alarmados antes de girar para verla, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Yo … —Mikasa se para frente a él, jadeando levemente mientras trata de recuperar el aliento—. Um ... lo siento, solo ... eh, tenía intención de preguntarte … —su corazón late con tanta fuerza que prácticamente siente que sale de su pecho cuando dice— ¿cómo podría verte de nuevo?

 

Eren parpadea.

 

Sus cejas se levantan con leve asombro antes de fruncir el ceño. Él abre la boca, inseguro de qué decir, inseguro de si la escuchó bien, sin embargo, todavía se las arregla para farfullar.

—B-bueno, no tengo teléfono en este momento. Pero si quieres, podría darte ¿mi dirección?

—Perfecto—jadea ella antes de poder controlarse, buscando frenéticamente un bolígrafo dentro de su bolso. Sus manos están temblando mientras hurga, y espera que Eren no se dé cuenta—. ¿Tienes algo para escribir?

 

Él la mira, frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiera lo que ella estaba diciendo. Entonces, de repente

—¡Oh! Sí! —Inmediatamente, busca en su bolsillo su billetera y saca un trozo de papel ligeramente arrugado del interior de uno de los pequeños pliegues. Honestamente, ¿qué está haciendo esa hoja de papel allí? ¿Cómo había llegado a su billetera en primer lugar? ¿Por qué lo había mantenido allí por tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, la razón por la que lo hizo fue buena y silenciosamente agradeció al Eren del pasado por ser tan inteligente.

 

Ella le da su bolígrafo y lo coloca sobre el papel, usando su billetera doblada tras él como apoyo. Ella lo mira en silencio, oyendo su propio pulso tamborileando en sus oídos, la adrenalina aumentando en su cuerpo mientras garabatea su dirección en el papel. Ella comienza a temblar de nuevo, pero no necesariamente por el frío.

 

—Allí—. dice, dándole el papel con su dirección en él.

Ella sonríe. Ni siquiera se le ocurre darle su número porque ahora está asustada de repente. Ella asiente levemente, girando rápido y dejando escapar un "Adiós, Eren. ¡Nos vemos pronto!" por encima de su hombro.

 

Él se queda congelado en su lugar, perplejo y ligeramente desconcertado. Aún sostiene su pluma en su mano, y parte de él quiere gritarle para devolverla. Pero su cuerpo no responde ante la conmoción e incredulidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir, y Mikasa ya se está abriendo paso a través de las puertas del hotel como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

 

—Sí—dice en voz baja, agarrando el bolígrafo en su mano. Él sabe que ella no puede oírlo, pero él hace un acuerdo con ella en voz alta, exhalando con suavidad, y lleno de esperanza—. Pronto.

 

—o—

 

Apenas recuerda haber cruzado las puertas de entrada. No recuerda haber presionado el brillante botón dorado para llamar al ascensor. O haber entrado, tan erguida y equilibrada como siempre, marcando el número de su piso sin ni siquiera una pizca de emoción presente en su rostro.

 

Pero luego las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

 

Y ella jadea, dándose cuenta de que no había estado respirando.

 

Oh Dios mío. Sus piernas se convierten en gelatina, y se derrite con la espalda contra la pared, jadeando pesadamente como si acabara de correr una maratón. Porque Eren. Eren. ¡Acababa de ver a Eren!

 

Oh.

 

Mi.

 

¡Dios!

 

Ella ríe. Es corto, nervioso y tembloroso, pero ella se ríe. Su pecho y sus piernas tiemblan profusamente. Su corazón revolotea como un pajarito dentro de una jaula. «Eren ...» susurra en voz alta, sin siquiera darse cuenta de sí misma. El ascensor se hincha con cada piso nuevo, asciende gradualmente a su destino y la encierra en los estrechos y sofocantes espacios de la realidad. Pero su corazón y su mente están flotando fuera de su cuerpo en un sueño feliz. Mikasa está completamente fuera de sí misma.

 

Ella mira sus puños temblorosos.

 

Sus dedos. Todavía puede sentirlos envueltos alrededor de ella, agarrándose a su mano.

 

Sosteniéndola.

 

Él no fue un sueño. Los sueños no pueden sostener tu mano. Los sueños no te dan un pedazo de papel con su dirección.

 

¡Oh! Eso se lo recuerda.

 

Ella jadea, llevándose la hoja de papel a la cara y taladrando sus ojos con las palabras garabateadas.

 

Una sonrisa se siembra en sus labios.

 

La tinta es negra, manchando el papel. Puede ver la mancha que hizo la lapicera cuando pasó la punta sobre ella, un poco vacilante e insegura.

 

Un punto de obsidiana.

 

Negro.

 

Pero luego, sigue su letra, y se maravilla de cada inclinación y curva de las palabras, admirando incluso la manera apresurada en la que algunos se mezclan antes de que terminen, y ella está leyendo todo de nuevo.

 

¡Timbre! Otro piso.

 

Mikasa dobla el papel suavemente, con cuidado, como si temiera que se rasgara. Ella lo guarda de manera segura dentro de su sujetador, donde nadie lo encontrará. El papel se siente agudo y espinoso en su piel, pero ella sonríe débilmente, sin atreverse a quitarlo.

 

Ella se siente vibrante y viva.

 

Completa.

 

Sus ojos se cierran y lo recuerdan. Sus ojos. Su cara. Su sonrisa tenue.

 

Pero luego el ascensor da un último golpe, y las puertas se abren justo en frente de ella.

 

Mikasa abre los ojos y vuelve a la realidad. Sofocante.

 

En un instante, pierde su esencia, una vez más, todo el brillo y el color que se escapa de ella mientras sale, caminando entre la multitud de gente extraňa para guardar su abrigo y su bolso.

 

Las luces de la fiesta son brillantes y luminiscentes, pero sus ojos no captan nada más.

 

Porque, a pesar de que hay música, personas y colores a su alrededor, alguien ha apagado esa luz.

 

—o—

 

Eren camina por la calle, con los ojos pegados al suelo. Él mira su mano. Aún sostiene su pluma. Es solo un bolígrafo. Nada especial. Pero es de ella.

 

Él suspira, recordando su mano en la suya. Se había sentido tan extraño, tan delicada. Frágil. Nada como ella en absoluto. Mikasa ha cambiado, piensa. Mikasa ha cambiado mucho.

 

Pero hay un alivio tremendo que se hincha dentro de él, uno tan brillante que ni siquiera él puede entender. Es como si, finalmente, pudiera respirar ahora. Como si pudiera caminar, como si pudiera ser él mismo.

 

De repente, nota su reflejo en una ventana mientras pasa por delante de un edificio. Maldita sea. Casi ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo. Eren es un extraño. Todavía es un extraño para sí mismo.

 

De repente se da cuenta de sí: _¿Cómo es que Mikasa me reconoció?_ Su cerebro repite los eventos de la noche una y otra vez. Cómo se había tropezado con él y casi caía, cómo se había sentido tan ligera en sus brazos, cómo lo había mirado alarmada, pero luego reconoció rápidamente su rostro, y su boca pronunció su nombre. Ella lo había reconocido incluso antes de él a ella.

 

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

 

Y luego ... La forma en que lo había dicho, «Eren», una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta del daño que le causaba. Fue como ser renombrado, como si solo ella fuera capaz de darle una nueva identidad. Porque eso fue todo, ya ves. Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer. Su propio nombre lo perseguiría durante años por la misma razón, porque lleva la esencia de ella.

 

Entonces, lo golpea: eso es lo último ... pero también lo primero. Cuando lo volvió a ver esa noche, su nombre fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios, derramándose a través de su sonrisa. Eren. Eren.

 

_«Te amo, Eren.»_

 

Él se burla, riéndose estúpidamente para sí mismo y pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado.

 

Aún puede ver sus ojos, grandes y redondos, sobresaltados mientras la cubre con su abrigo. Todavía puede oler su aroma, incluso si no era completamente suyo. Aún puede oírla hablar y recordar ... cómo se había sentido tan malditamente vivo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo le ha insuflado vida. Sus ojos se posan en su mano, mirando la pluma por un momento. Entonces, una sola escama blanca aterriza sobre su palma extendida, justo encima de la fea cicatriz que la marchita. Él mira hacia arriba, casi sin creer lo que ve ante sus ojos.

 

Está nevando.

 

Se burla, meneando la cabeza, luego se detiene justo al borde de una acera, esperando el permiso para cruzar la calle. No hay muchos autos en la noche, pero el letrero al final de la encrucijada muestra una mano roja para 'detenerse'.

 

Él mira hacia el semáforo, y aunque no hay coches esperando, se para en su lugar y espera mientras parpadea ...

 

Verde.

 

Él no se mueve. Él no quiere. La risa de Mikasa todavía suena dentro de sus oídos. Su mano todavía llena su palma. Su vestido rojo todavía brilla, puramente, justo delante de sus ojos.

 

La mujer. Él la ve. Él la ve a pesar de que ya no está allí.

 

Eren escucha la música navideña a su alrededor, y es suave. Hermosa. Algo se abre en su interior, algo revienta de nuevo. Él aprecia el mundo que lo rodea como si lo estuviera experimentando por primera vez, los casi seis años que pasó familiarizándose con la ciudad se desintegran repentinamente ante la nada, y el redescubre el mundo con nuevos ojos.

 

Él se guarda el bolígrafo en el bolsillo, observando cómo pequeños copos de nieve flotan desde el cielo. El viento es suave y lleva un susurro ...

 

Su voz, llamando su nombre.

 

Solo lleva unos minutos más, pero no le importa la espera sin sentido. Porque, finalmente, la mano roja desaparece y el letrero peatonal se ilumina en su lugar para indicar:

 

_Avanza._


End file.
